New Sensations
by 19TeamEdward01
Summary: All human, long distance relationships, a little naughty, very dirty, and lots of fun for Edward and Bella!
1. Chapter 1

**Sexual content warning! If you don't like it then** ** _DON'T_** **read it!**

 _Hello my loves! New story, lost of chapters to come! Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer-_** _All characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer, not me, cuz if it was me... well I wouldn't be writing on fan fiction now would I haha?_

Chapter one: New Sensations

His lips pressed harder against mine, sending a chill down my back. I moaned in anticipation as his arms held me tighter to him until my chest was right up against his. _This is getting out of control_ , I warned myself.

I felt disgusting. My hair was knotted, feet practically black from wearing flip-flops in the dirt, breath smelt like dinner, and none of me was shaved.

I pushed Edward back slowly. "Can I go take a real quick shower?" My breathing was rushed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course-"

"Thank you!" I got up too quickly for him to finish his sentence.

Running up the stairs and into the bathroom I turned the water on hot. Then I examined myself. _How to make me look hot, hmmmm_. _Well wet hair would be cold and messy, but if I didn't get it wet I could add some hairspray and make it look sexy. As for my face..._ I held my eyes open with my fingers, examining the messed up makeup that Alice put on me. _I'll just add some natural looking makeup after I brush my teeth and wash my face, along with red lipstick of course_... Edward loved red lipstick on me.

The shower mist was hot, taking away all my worries. I didn't know why I was nervous. Edward and I always have had sex. Maybe it was because I was excited, or because we haven't had it in three weeks do to lack of protection.

Either way I was a nervous wreck. As I moved the razor up my leg, I could see it shaking. _Calm down Bella, he's your Edward._

I mentally nodded to myself and took a deep breath, letting the razor travel between my legs and clean my self up. I then washed off with coconut body wash and when I was dry, added Victoria's Secret lotion all over me.

My teeth were brushed, hair tasseled, face cleaned, sexy hardly there clothes on, and I was feeling good.

With a careful hand I applied some moisturizer, remembering what Alice had taught me. Then some foundation, bronzer, light blush, brown eyeshadow that smoked out on my eyelids, mascara, and with a pop of my red lipstick I was done.

This time when I examined myself I saw a sexy me- soft, smooth, sexy, and tasty.

I was nervous walking down the stairs, knowing he was looking at me. I saw a smirk on his lips as I sat on the couch next to him and instantly pulled him over me, crashing my lips to his.

Edwards hand went up the white tank top I was wearing and under my lacy blue bra to pad my breasts in the wonderful way he does.

Quickly the fire started in my navel, sending rush signals to my brain; begging Edward to put the fire out.

With my lip held between my teeth, I pulled his hand away and down to my wet center. He grinned and tugged my blue shorts down.

"Please?" My plea was breathy and rushed.

He grinned. "Do you want more?"

By this point I could only nod my head furiously.

Smirking once more he slid a finger inside me. My back arched, toes curled, and mouth opened. "Like this?" His finger found my g-spot on cue, we knew each others bodies like our own.

"Yes!" My yes was loud, loud enough I was scared it would awake Charlie.

Luckily enough we had a movie playing; something with loud gun shots and explosions.

He continued circling his finger around, tapping my g-spot like I was an instrument and he was a player who knew how to make every sound. Sex with him was a sympathy, a crazy sympathy that had everyone out of breath by the end of the notes.

My fire was building, building, building.

"Cum for me." _His voice_

 _Oh, god! His voice!_

So low and husky, so demanding and sexy. And just like that I came, my body shaking under his grip.

As always Edward pulled me back to reality with kisses, and let me catch my breath.

When I finally did I caught a view of the television and sunk down to my knees, pulling his tight jeans away.

His breath was sharp as I licked him up, base to tip, and marveled at the pre-cum greeting my arrival.

I licked it away greedily, watching as his hands dug further into the couch.

When I looked up I batted my eyelashes at him, and then deep throated him as far as I could; watching his face of awe become pleasured.

I felt powerful as I went up and down, moving my hands at the same speed. Showing him just how badly I wanted him.

"Be-" he sucked in air, "Bella, stop."

 _Oh god did I hurt him!? Maybe my teeth?_

When I looked up he wasn't hurt or mad or sad, but he was patting his lap.

Smirking, I got up, fixated my shorts out of the way, unwrapped a new brand of condom we just had to try, rolled it on him, and slid down onto him into the pure biss only Edward could put me in.

With eyes closed I shifted myself around him. And then began to grind up and down.

 _What's happening?_

I felt an unfamiliar tingle sensation that sent my body into a frenzy.

"Edward?" I never stopped moving.

He tiled his head up. "Yes?" He asked, teeth clenched.

"Do- oh god- do you feel it?" Right then, that second, I came, never finding out if he felt it too.

When I awoke from my orgasm he pulled me down harder to him. "It's just the condom baby."

"Oh... oh _god_ babe!"

He rolled me over onto my knees and started fucking me harder, pushing me over the edge constantly. Rubbing my clit, talking dirty in my ear, groping onto my hips and taking control. "Fuckkkkkk!" I yelled into a pillow, feeling his thrust make my whole body quiver.

I could hear him groaning behind me, a sexy low grunt as I got tighter around him.

He moved his hand back to my clit and circled it hard, sending me way past over the edge and into shock as my whole body fell.

Edward chuckled. "Go to bed baby."

I opened an eye and saw him smiling. "But you."

He shook his head. "I'll be here in the morning."

With a kiss on the head he helped my shaking legs up and waved to me as I went into my room.

It didn't take long until the cool breeze on my sweaty back, the warm sheets on my legs, and the melody of the wind put me to sleep.

 _Well that's it my loves! I haven't written in a long while, I'm sorry. I did however write a long story. When I copied it, somehow I deleted it, and couldn't get it back. So I kinda just have up then._

 _Stay ready for chapter 2! Maybe more if you leave a comment down below!_

 _Much love,_

 _Heather_


	2. Good Morning

_Hey my loves! So this is chapter two, obviously, and I worked hard on it so y'all better like it! Of course all characters are Stephanie Meyeres, and this is a very mature story... so if this isn't your kind of muse, then find another story under my profile!_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter Two: Good Morning

EPOV

Slowly I opened her bedroom door, confident I wouldn't wake her up before I planned to.

As her sun kissed room came into view I saw my Bella. Sprawled out, glowing, and so beautiful she lied there, the sun gazing over her milky white skin and dancing off her brunette hair. _Would I ever get over her beauty?_

I knew I wouldn't. No doubt about it. Just like how I'd never get used to anything about her. Not her soft lips agaisnt mine, not her minty breath, not even her giggle she'd sound as I made her blush.

Smiling at my own thoughts, I tip toed over to her bed and sucessfuly climbed in next to her. I could hear her soft breathing as she held her pillow tight. I ogled her body that hid under the soft sheets. Everything was oerfect, not to mention Charlie left us completely alone and wouldnt be back for hours.

My plans were simple; wake her up lovingly, and then whatever happened next was completely up to her. If we would just cuddle and talk, or if she decided she wanted more than I gave her last night.

Softly I started kissing her neck as my hands ran over all the wonderful curves of her sleeping body.

It didn't take long at all until my beautiful girl was smiling into the pillow, eyelashes flickering as her eyes met the sun.

"Good morning." My murmmer was low and hidden as my lips continued gazing over her soft neck.

I heard a little moan in reply and smiled back. "Come hereeeee.."

She giggled and hid her head deeper into the dawn pillows.

Laughing, I pulled her body closer and closer until finally she rolled over and kissed me.

Our eyes met as my hand rubbed her check and for a moment... I was lost.

And as we kissed again everything changed. Her sleepy self became charged with energy, her once soft hands became stong as she pulled herself closer, and her moans became much more than coos of sleepyness. My hand once on her cheek moved around her neck and held her there, loving the taste and feeling of my Bella.

"Mmm...Edward?" She mummbled into my Lips, causing the kisses to stop.

I was worried something was wrong. "Yes?"

Bella bit her lip and smiled. "Its really hot in here, can we go downstairs?"

I smiled to myself. She didn't want a morning full of conversations and sleep...

My ego got ahold of me and I jumped up off her bed, following her to the cool living room.

As she sat down part of her plad blue shorts lifted up which granted me access to her perfect round ass. Her white cami slid down and showed me her soft pink bra.

I swallowed and sat next to her, hoping she wasn't going to stop what she started.

Which she didn't.

Our lips connected again, her arms wrapped around my neck, and in one swift movement she was staddling me, grinding up agasint where I wanted her.

My breathing escalated, as was hers, so I did us both a favor and gripped onto her hips and pushed her down into me, holding my tongue to contain the urge to end this tournure right now.

When our kisses stopped she leaned back and looked into my eyes, biting her god damned lip in that seductive way she knew drove me crazy.

My hands tightened around her waist and I flipped her over me and onto the couch.

Insinctiy her legs parted and her arms wrapped back around my neck, kissing me hungerly.

I carefully slid her plad night shorts out of the way and slowly ran my finger along her wetness, marvling in how wet _I_ could make _her._

As my fingered circled her wet little clit, my pants grew tighter with every single moan that viberated my lips off of hers.

I only softly touched her, making sure to drive her as insane as she drives me day to day.

One arm released my neck and wrapped around my arm, pushing on it, begging me for more. _Gladly._

"Ah!" Her Head leaned back to my shoulder, letting my lips go down her neck as I massaged her sweet spot, sending my sweet girl into a frenzy. "Oohhhh!"

Slowly, just slowly, she was catching on to the fact that she didn't have to be quiet. She knew Charlie wasn't home, and she also knew that I never heard her fully moan.

"Moan," I whispered into her ear, fingering her harder and harder.

"Ughhh!" She cried out, her walls tightening, and her nails digging into my arm in delicious ways. I stopped to let her breathe. "Wait, Edward,"

"Yes?" I never stopped kissing her sweet, sweet neck.

She moaned a little and moved away. "The bag. Upstairs on my floor next to the bed."

"Of course." I smiled and kissed her hungry lips again before removing myself from her body and getting up.

I could feel her smile back as I stepped up the stairs and disappeared from her view into her room.

BPOV

I took the bag greedily. "Thank you." He replied with a hum and went back to where we were; his lips on mine, his body against me, and my arms around him.

But there was no time of that. I wanted him... now.

My hands scrambled to the light brown bag and grabbed the first condom inside that I could find and ripped it open, not wanting to wait any longer for what I wanted the most.

I smirked at his shock as I unclasped his belt and undid his jeans in the same swift movement. My smirk grew wider as I saw just how hard I made him by doing nothing except moaning and kissing his perfect lips.

I couldn't help it; I leaned down and licked him from base to tip, and kissed the tip before slidding the condom perfectly ontop him, taking my time to make sure he would be tourchered.

When it was finally all the way on him I went into position, straddling him, and slowly slid down onto him. The feeling was never _ever_ a feeling I would get used to. "Oh god!" I whispered into his hair as my nails dug into his shoulders. He gripped back onto me and pulled me down into him. "Yes!" My Head threw back and body went into mode; grinding back and forth, up and down on him, tightening every time our eyes met.

"Babe... babe... oh god babe!" He was really getting off to my moans, and it was perfectly okay with me for it only made him meet my bounces with an even harder thrust up from him.

By now I was panting, not being able to stop myself from moaning over and over and over. "God... oh!" My orgasm was hard, but that didn't stop him from moving my body into his in evil ways. "Yes!" I moved to his lips, biting his lips as his fingers dug into my back.

When I orgasmed again he let me slide off of him and go to my hands and knees, begging him to take control just like I liked it.

Edward smirked and positioned himself to me and suddenly slammed into me _way_ before I was prepared. "Fuck!" My body moved up and allowed me to grip ahold of the couch.

 _God your hands feel so good on my body! Fuck me harder, please fuck me harder!_

"Harder! Please harder!"

His grip tightened and he thrusted harder, sending my head into a coushin as my arms fell and I went to my elbows. "Babeeeeeaaahhh!" He circled his hips into me, so I circled back, causing a long drawn out moan from the both of us.

"God baby!" His groan made me even wetter if possible.

I then felt his arm circle around me and to my clit. "Oh no, no no no..." I gasped. _He'll kill me if he does that! But god I want him to!_

Not listening to me at all, he started circling my clit in a delvilish way.

"Oh GOD! Babe!" My breath was faster and faster, my grip tighter and tighter on the couch. And I fell.

Hard and fast I fell off my high and crashed down, shaking hard around him.

When I came to my full senses we were staring at eachother, breathing in rythem. But no. I was not ready to stop.

"Will you go get our toy?" I bit my lip and smirked at him.

Edward gazed down to my bit lip and fixed his sweats. "I'll be right back." And with a fast delicious tasting kiss he got off the couch and headed to my room again.

When his body dissapeared out of sight I smiled to myself; A huge, ego-overwhelming smile of accomplishment. Accomplishment that I had turned such a loving sweet man into well... _this._ A guy who would fuck me over and over if I begged, a guy who made me wet with one touch... and he was all mine. Plus then all the innocent stuff. The hours of talking about our dreams, the romantic moments, all the laughter.. everything. He was just so _damned perfect_ and it made no sense how he was dating me! Still! After two years of unseperatble love it stillll made no sense.

But I didn't care. I just wanted him back down here finishing the fire he started.

When he re-appeared I realized my legs were still parted, blushed hard, and closed them. _Oops._ I was already tired and forgetful but that didn't mean, by any means at all, that we were about to stop.

As his footsteps were closer I looked up at my lovey boyfriend and blushed again as he sat the viberator next to me. I patted the coushin next to me. "Come here..." I bit my lip to lead on.

"Nope." _Wait what?_

"What?" _Did he not want to anymore...?_

But then he got on his knees right next to my knees, and leaned up, brushing his lips only slightly against mine. In anticipation I moaned low, so thankful we were home alone for once, and so thankful I could actually moan aloud... becuase clearly his reaction to my moans was worth it.

When the kiss lingered on to my neck I gripped onto his hair, enveloped in the way he sucked and slightly nibbled my oh-so-thin skin, blood pulsing undereith.

His kisses traveled further down, his hands pushing my bra down as he kissed each pink peak with such purpose I couldn't help but roll my head back and arch up into him... welcoming his tongue.

As he started kissing down my stomach I moaned again, feeling myself getting wettter and impossibly wetter for his touch. _God I need his touch!_

By this point my lip was drawing blood I was biting on it so hard. _The way he kisses my navel oh... ugh!_

"Ugh!" I arched more, loving how his fingers pulled my shorts off with ease, and then wiggled my red panties down neck to my knees, which is where his lips were now, kissing up each thigh so carefully I forgot everything except his name. "Edward please!" I cried aloud, not minding if any naboors could hear.

Even with my eyes closed I could see him smirk and then he licked up right where I needed him. "Oh!"

My hands knotted tighter in his thick locks. His tongue focused on my clit, in such a way that it did not make me fall off the edge, nore tease me... he just kept me in the middle. Not wanting more, but wanting more. Wanting him to stop, but wanting this feeling forever more.

"Fuck!" Suddenly he fingered me hard, pushing my body back against the couch. "Fuck fuck fuck... FUCK!" I grabbed the nearest pillow I could find and shoved it in my face, yelling his name as loud as I could into the cotton, falling over the edge as his tongue tickled my clit and his finger massaged my g-spot.

When my orgasm was over he crawled back over me, clearly proud with himself, and kissed me; allowing me to taste myself off of him.

My arms wrapped around him and I bought him back up to the couch, ready for round two. But to my surprise he grabbed the viberator and my eyes widened.

"Why?" I all but gasped.

Edward chuckled. "Why?"

Shaking my head, he laughed and turned it on, spreading my legs with one hand, holding me down, my arms restrained and legs locked, he placed it right ontop of my clit.

"OH... MY... FUCK!" I've never yelled louder in my life. "Edward... Edward... BABE!?" My legs were shaking with every circular motion he made with it, my breath was no longer a 'breath' but an 'oh' every time I released the sweaty air I was breathing. "Fuuhhhh..." my words weren't even words anymore. 'Ughnnnn!"

I was falling, failing, falling, over and over, not able to open my eyes, not able to kiss his lips back, only moan and shake.

After quite a while of this he stopped and I fell over him, staring up at him and his perfect smirk.

 _That smirk._

Somehow finding the strength to sit up, I crushed my lips to his, kissing him hard enough that it started hurting. Kicking my legs on either side of his body, pulling his stupid sweats down, and sliding onto him. Our bodies rocked together, harder than ever.

I was mentally aware that I had pushed the couch about four feet back, and that things were falling but I did not care.

His arms were around me, his fingers gripping so tightly on me I felt trapped. His tongue dancing with mine, sweat all down my back and on his neck.

Never have I been more turned on, never have I moved furniture just by gliding up and down along his perfect body.

Before I knew it he had flipped us over again, my ass sticking up in the air.

His hand circled around to my neck and gripped it hard, but he thrusted into me harder.

All I can remeber was screaming, begging for more, and then before I knew it... I was waking up from my orgasm.

I stared up at him, and everything became clear again.

No longer was there a dominate bulge in his sweats, no longer was it quiet. The tv was on, I found myself sitting in something wet... _how many times did I squirt!? WHEN did I squirt!?_ His face was no longer of smirks and punishment but of love and affection. My clothes were on correctly, my breathing was normal, and then everything else came into reality.

The couch was pressed up against the wall, pillows were everywhere, my phone was about five feet across the living room, and the mail from yesterday was scattered everywhere.

His eyes met mine. "Hi..." I was shy now. Very, very shy.

My Edward chuckled. "Hi."

I could feel myself blush. _Did all that really happen!?_

"What time is it? When did I squirt? I squirted? What's that?"

He laughed again, helping me sit up next to him. "I woke you up at 8:30 and it's 12 now. Yes you squirted, over five times, and that is from you."

I stared at the wet spot in horror. "Oh."

Edward kissed my forehead and continued to his movie. "I love you."

 _Okay guys that's it! I hope you liked it, please comment down below! More chapters coming, I'm just busy because of school._

 _Xoxo,_

 _Heather_


End file.
